Time and Space
by lalez
Summary: Can one day, one decision or even one person change your life? Are time and space really important for a relationship? Life throws up many questions. Which ones can we answer?
1. TV makes the superstar

**A/N: Okay I am totally crazy for doing this but this was in my mind and it just had to come out. Hopefully I'll get a chapter for 'Storm of Love' ready now.

* * *

**

_Someday .......someday_

_Someday........someday_

The radio started at eight in the morning and Haley nearly fell out of her bed. That voice! She was sure she knew that voice. She started to nudge her husband so that he would wake up. "Nathan! Wake up!" "What?" he grumbled sleepily. "Listen to the radio!" she exclaimed and then he heard it too. His eyes went wide. _Could it really be? _"You think what I think?" he asked his wife who was still listening mesmerized. "I have to call Brooke right now!" was all she said and off she went to get the phone.

_I believe we've come thr__ough_

_And there's no turning back_

_It's a one way street...._

_And it seems like we're trade_

Brooke also heard the song and she smiled. She was so proud of her friend but she wasn't so sure if this song was a good idea. Every girl could feel with the lyrics and yeah it describes a heart break and how you somehow still can have hope but in this particular case, she wasn't sure if there still was hope.

_In a way I Know, that things have been_

_Going on for too long._

_It's become too much,_

_It's so hard to go on_

The phone rang in Brooke's apartment and after checking the caller ID she was sure the song was played all over the country. "Morning Naley! What can I do for you?" "Hey Brooke its Haley! I have a question 'Angel of death' is it who I think it is?" "I think so why are you asking?" "The song. Does it mean she is coming back?" "I really don't know. I swear!" The two friends spend nearly an hour discussing the lyrics and decided that Brooke had to get to the ground of this.

_Well I'm not the one_

_Who walks away that easily?_

_I tried to believe in love_

_Tried so hard to be in love..._

In a town down in Savannah, Georgia a by now ten year old girl sat in front of her radio and mouthed the lyrics word for word while munching her cereal. "Daddy can I please download the song or buy the CD?" she asked her father who just entered the room. "Which song do you mean?" "Daddy! I mean 'Someday'!" He was struck by that title. _The song I wrote…_ "Someday?" "Yes Daddy 'Someday' by 'Angel of Death'!" "If you really want to! And I have good news. What would you say if I told you that we are going to move in with your grandparents for a while?" "Really? We can go to Tree Hill and I get to go to school there?" "Yeah sweetheart you get to go to school In Tree Hill!"

_Someday__…._

_In__ another time and place_

_We would rather stronger frame_

_We'll__ make it right_

In New York a MTV VJ was currently announcing the artist in question. "And now give it up for the Angel of Death!" the crowd in the studio went wild and in walked a young woman dressed up as the angel of death. After the mandatory kiss on the cheek the interview started. "So tell us a little something about the song and most importantly the guy. Did it work out?" the eager VJ asked. "Well in some way you can say it worked out because we have been together." "Been together as in not anymore?" "Yeah we were high school sweethearts. The song is about how the timing in a developing relationship is important too and if you really love someone you have to fight for him or her but not on the cost of your friends! Keep that in mind." "So and how did you find your way to a career on stage?" "That is the weird story…" she said with a laugh. "Why is that?" "Well I never was a singer or a writer in my youth; my friends were. I was an artist. I drew and I am still drawing because I design my own cover art!" the crowd whistled. "Wow that is impressive! So about your friends have we ever heard about them?" "I believe you have but I am not going to tell you names!" she said with a smile on her face. "Okay and now I am supposed to ask about your wardrobe. We all can see that it definitely is one of a kind. Can you tell us who is designing this?" "That in fact I can! These are all items of the new 'Clothes over Bros' line 'NoAngel'. Thanks Brooke!" "Okay and after the break we are going to welcome Chris Keller! And maybe he has some information as to where Haley James is hiding!"

_In someway_

_There__ could be a miracle...._

_Our__ love would still be magical_

_I know that we can make it right_

James Lucas Scott was sitting in his living room and was bored so he turned on the TV. He was zapping through the channels when he heard his mother's birth name. So he stayed tuned to find out what was going on with his mom. She had to be important and very cool if she was mentioned on MTV. The commercial break was nearly over when Haley and Nathan entered. "James Lucas Scott! What did I tell you about watching TV without asking?" Haley asked in a stern voice but before the young boy could answer the show came on again. "Hi Chris!" the VJ said and Chris greeted back and then turned to the other girl at the sofa. "Blondie? Since when are you singing?" That sentence made the VJ's face light up with curiosity but she couldn't ask a question now without any information. "So Chris you have new single coming out soon and we will hear it later but most of the people out there are wondering: Have you heard anything on Haley James? Is she going to come back and sign again?" Haley was shocked. No one had been able to find her and so they are asking Chris? "This is unbelievable!" she muttered and Jamie looked at his mom in confusion but there was more to come.

_I used to think that_

_You've__ been sending from above_

_That we were meant to be_

_Forever__ you and me_

_Day by day went by_

_In__ some way we went wrong_

_Our devotion has been gone_

_From__ that moment on_

The answer Chris now gave was shocking everyone. "Last I heard from Haley she was starting a family and I suppose the Angel here knows a little more about what Haley James Scott , yeah she is married, is up to now." This statement made Haley and Nathan focus on the girl on the sofa. "Peyton?" Nathan asked in awe. "It looks like her. It is her masquerade ball costume!" Haley said. "She doesn't look like she is happy Chris is spilling so much info on her!" Nathan said. By this time the VJ had gotten the go on asking questions on how Chris and Peyton knew each other and how Haley James could be Haley James Scott. "So Chris you are telling us Haley got married. Is she by any chance married to NBA star Nathan Scott?" "Yes she is!" he confirmed and looked at Peyton, who was by now fearing the upcoming questions. Somehow she was happy that no one in the industry knew her real name. "So Haley James knows Brooke Davis and the mystery woman Peyton Sawyer?" "Yes she does. They all went to high school together." Chris opened up more while Peyton grew more horrified by the second and the Scotts saw it.

_But I__'m not the one_

_Who__ walks away that easily?_

_I tried to believe in love_

_Tried__ so hard to be in love…_

"So and now onto this new revelation you two know each other?" the VJ asked his guests. "Yeah we met at the same time I met Haley." Chris supplied the answer when Peyton remained silent. The little girl in Savannah was mumbling to herself. "She knows Chris Keller and Haley James who is married to Nathan Scott." Her father heard the last two names and was confused. So Jake went back into the living room "Who knows Nate and Haley?" "Angel of Death! At least Chris Keller says so!" She answered and pointed at the screen.

_Someday...._

_In__ another time and place_

_We__ would rather stronger frame_

_We'll__ make it right_

Jake was staring at the TV but he wasn't sure if it was really who he thought it was sitting on the sofa there. _Could it really be her?_ So he was waiting on the next questions from the moderator. "So you are from Tree Hill too? Is that why Brooke Davis is designing your wardrobe?" Peyton sat there and now grew somewhat angry at Chris for spilling her secret. It had worked so well. "Yes and Yes! And Chris the next secret you tell you die! I am the Angel of Death after all." She said playfully but looked at Chris hoping he would understand to keep her name to himself but knowing Chris she was not sure how long he would keep quiet.

_In someway_

_There__ could be a miracle...._

_Our__ love could still be magical_

_I know that we can make it right_

"So you are from Tree Hill too?" "Yeah I grew up there but now I live here and I love my life." "So you are in Lucas Scott's book too?" "I hate to say it yes but I am not going to give you my real name! And that is final." "Okay after the break Chris will be performing and maybe we get some inside scoop on the happenings in the book we all love!

_Sometimes in my he__art and mind_

_I truly think that love is blind_

Through the whole commercial break Peyton tried to think of a way out of this nightmare and just her luck a way was presented to her. "Hello?" she answered her phone. "Hey Peyton its Julian." He sounded nervous and so she called him on it. "What's up Julian? You sound not so good!" "Nice Sawyer. Well I need a favor. A big one." "Spit it out already. I am not going to kill you!" "I am not so sure on that. Okay here it goes. My boss wants me to convince Lucas Scott to sell us the movie rights on his book and he wants you for the soundtrack!" "Oh…!" "I know it is much and on top you would have to fly to LA in like two hours!" Peyton mulled her situation over. If she would go Chris could blurt out a hell of a lot but he likes talking about himself so much so maybe she was safe. But if she would stay she had to endure a whole set of questions on a part of her life she didn't really like talking about. It couldn't hurt to meet with Julian and his boss to talk about the soundtrack that is if Lucas would sell the rights! "Okay I am coming down." She arranged for a limo to pick her up and told the producers on set that she had to leave.

_I know there could be miracles_

_Our love could still be magical_

_I know that we can make it right_

After the VJ had announced that 'Angel of Death' had left Brooke pulled out her cell and called her friend to find out what she was up to now. And what she heard had her worried and calling Haley immediately.

_Someday....Someday_

_Someday......Someday_

_

* * *

_**Review if I should continue or not. Thanks guys.**


	2. runaway train

**A/N: Hey guys so I forgot to credit the lyrics of the last chapter and so I'll do that now. Last chapter was 'Someday' by the 'NoAngels' and this chapter is 'Do You' by ''Bro'Sis''**. **This is my longest chapter so far but I have a feeling that they are going to get longer because I got a message telling me to concentrate more on gestures and subtle things. So I tried. hope you like it.**

* * *

_Do you know what it feels like?__  
Do you know when the time's right  
__To go your very own way?  
No matter what they say_

By the time she stepped off the plane in LA she had quite a few messages on her voice mail. Over the half of them were from her management demanding a call from her on the Chris Keller interview, some were from Brooke also wanting her to call back and on was from Julian informing her that a limo was waiting for her at the airport. Listening to the frantic voice of her manager made her roll her eyes even though the subject was very serious.

_What am I going to do about Chris? That idiot nearly ruined everything. If he blurts out my real name I am going to kill him._

So she decided to return these calls first thing. Margie her PR manager answered on the first ring sounding pretty exhausted but relieved at the same time.

"Thank god you are finally calling! Where have you been?"

_I was never the one to do the things other people do  
I'm the one to decide if what I do is cool_

"On a plane I am meeting with Julian about the movie I am supposed to be doing the soundtrack for. Tell me you knew that!" She said getting aggravated while she pushed her way through the crowded airport.

"Yes I knew about Mr. Baker wanting you on the movie but we didn't think you would be doing this especially not now but anyways we have to get back to the matter at hand. What are we going to do? We have to release a statement to set the media right again because they already started theorizing on who you are. You wanna take a guess on what is the favorite?"

Margie reminded her of the predicament she was in thanks to Chris.

"They are really that close? You are the PR expert so think about something to fix this and look into suing Chris!" Peyton spat angrily and hung up and threw her phone back in her purse.

_Never do I listen to what my parents try to tell me  
A regular nine to five is not a part of my dream_

Right in that moment she saw an all familiar driver walk in her direction and free her from her baggage. After she had sat down in the air conditioned back of the limo she let out a sigh and dialed Brooke's number whose message had been cryptic.

"Call me! You have a problem!"

_What's that supposed to mean? I have a problem yeah but why would she call me about it? _Peyton worried while waiting for her best friend to answer the damn phone.

_I always dig my own thing I send my own kind of trance  
__I like to buy new sneakers and big baggy pants__  
I like going to the movies with a girl in my arms  
I like boys that are cute with lots of charm  
I like going to a party, dance a night away_

"Clothes over Bros Brooke Davis office Millicent speaking. What can I do for you?" Peyton heard the always friendly sounding voice of Brooke's assistant coming down the line.

She smiled knowing that her friend had such a great help at her side at all times.

"Hi Millie it is me Peyton…"

"Oh finally Brooke went crazy waiting for your call. I'll put you through immediately." With that Millicent's voice disappeared and Brooke's stressed voice came on.

"Finally P. Sawyer. What were you thinking not staying and keeping the Keller in line?"

"I kept him in line! He didn't spill anything after I left, right?"

"Yeah that is right but you do realize that you have been on national TV?" Brooke suddenly remembered why she wanted so desperately to speak to her friend.

"Yeah I know I was on national TV why? What is your or better say what do you think is my problem now?"

"Oh just that I got a call from Haley asking if it has been really you!" Brooke said in a kind of 'duh' voice and Peyton was shocked.

"How did Haley find out? I was in a TV show only teens or kids are watching!"

"You remember my godson? He was zapping through the channels and heard Haley's name and then he stayed there and puff they saw you!" Brooke explained in a sing song kind of voice and smirked.

"Oh" was the only word Peyton could muster to say.

_Sometimes I stay in bed and I sleep all day  
__And if I don't like something, I'll be quick to let you know  
And this is how the story goes!_

"Do you want to explain why you left the show early and why you only call me back now?" the brunette girl questioned further.

"If you really need to know I left because Julian called me and wanted to meet with me in LA to discuss me doing the soundtrack for a movie of his!" Peyton explained in a snappy voice, intentionally leaving out the part of what movie it is supposed to be.

"Wait… We are not talking about 'An Unkindness'? Are you crazy?" Brooke sputtered out shocked.

Now it was the blond girls' time to be surprised. "How do you know about that movie?"

"I am supposed to make the wardrobe. But now back to you. Why are you doing this? You wanted to keep your distance from Tree Hill and now you are going to work with Lucas in close quarters?" Brooke nearly screamed at her and threw her arms in the air as if she was signaling defeat.

_Do you know what it feels like?  
Do you know when the time's right  
To go your very own way?  
No matter what they say_

"Come on Brooke I am only meeting Julian as a favor and if I don't like the contract I am not going to do it. Why are you fussing about this so much?" Peyton asked confused and wondering why her friend would be so aggravated about that little fact but there came an idea.

"Are you worried I am going to hit on him? Eww Brooke! We are not in high school anymore!"

"Peyton! What are you thinking? I was talking about Lucas being at the meeting." Brooke explained and Peyton's face went pale.

"You can't be serious?!" she stuttered once again.

_That's great! Julian I am going to kill you!_

"I am going to kill Julian!" The car stopped and Peyton said good bye to Brooke and went in the direction of the elevators to get to her meeting.

_Do you know what it feels like?  
Do you know when the time's right  
To go your very own way?  
No matter what they say_

After hanging up with Peyton Brooke dialed the number of the Scott's just to confirm what she thought and already told Peyton.

"Scott residence!" she heard her nephew answer the phone.

"Hey Jamie it is Brooke. Can I talk to your mom or dad for a second?"

"Aunt Brooke! Yes I'll try to get them on the phone but they both are sitting in the living room a little frozen in front of the computer."

"Oh okay sweetie just go there and tell them it is Peyton on the phone!"

"Why?" the little boy asked confused. Peyton was a name he never heard about before but he did anyway.

_I__'ll always be curious about a whole lot of stuff  
And my motto is don't stop until you get enough_

Jamie ran into the living room and said "Mom, Dad Aunt Brooke said to tell you Peyton is on the phone!" at that he watched his parents jump up with an expression of utter disbelief on their faces.

"Did she really say Peyton is on the phone?" his father asked.

"Yes she did. Who is this Peyton person? Mom?" now his curiosity was fully turned on.

_Why is no one telling me anything around here? Maybe if I'll just read Uncle Lucas' book…?_

And with that thought in mind the ten year old boy skipped out of the room and left his parents alone.

_If I see something that I like, I go and grab it  
And if I can't get it on the same day_

Haley grabbed the phone with trembling hands and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked with a soft voice.

"Hi it's me! I just have a question to ask you. Is Lucas by any chance in LA meeting with a movie producer named Julian Baker?" Haley's eyes widen in surprise and she turns to Nathan.

"Brooke I am going to put you on speaker phone and can you repeat the question please." Haley said and pressing the speaker button.

"Okay teacher mom. Is Lucas in LA meeting with a man named Julian Baker?" Nathan was confused.

"How do you know that?"

"Julian is my boyfriend and he is just about to meet with an artist about the soundtrack."

"And why do you want to know if Luke is going to be there?" Nathan asked and Haley breathes out "Oh my god. Peyton."

Nathan spun around to face is wife "what did you just say?"

"Lucas said that maybe the music from 'Angel of Death' would be perfect for the movie and well this producer guy wanted to set it up and …"

"Peyton is 'Angel of Death'!" Brooke finishes Haley's sentence.

"That is going to be interesting." Nathan concluded.

_Ey, there'll be another one just don't sell it  
You have to keep your head up and go for your dreams,  
Sometimes a little harder than what it may seem_

Brooke ended her call with the married couple and pressed speed dial for Julian. He hadn't even time to greet her before she started screaming at him.

"Are you stupid? Why would you willingly put Lucas and Peyton in one room? You know that she never wanted to see anyone of them again!"

"Shush. Slow down! And by the way Lucas Scott is here with me so tune it down!" Julian said trying not to give away who he was talking to. Lucas looked at him curiosity clearly visible on his face and the talk back sounded.

"Mr. Baker your appointment is here!" Julian quickly dismissed Brooke and answered his assistant with a "send her in!"

_Do believe in yourself and go for what you know,  
Sometimes it's fast, sometimes it's slow  
There are moments in your life, you wanna scream out loud,  
And the others may wonder what this is all about_

Lucas sat down with his back to the door and glanced at Julian.

"Who was that at the phone? Angry girlfriend?"

"Kind of …! Sorry about that by the way. She just got angry with me for inviting…" the doors opened and the blond woman in question entered.

"Thank god he isn't here!" she breathed out but then she noticed the guilty look on Julian's face and the figure in the chair that was with the back to the door.

Lucas sat frozen in his chair, unable to move. _Is that really? I mean the voice? But Julian said he was arranging for … No she can't be or can she? _ Lucas thoughts ran wild that was until the female voice spoke again.

"You didn't! Brooke was right? I am out of here!" and he heard a door slam.

_It's just us six getting ready for the show  
And this is how the story goes_

Julian just stood there and waited. Knowing Peyton she would come back when she had recovered from the shock and when her anger had blown over.

_Now I just have to explain to Lucas why she came here and I better come up with a really good apology for Peyton._

Julian went over to the table and sat down across from Lucas who by now had sorted his thoughts and wanted to know if he was right.

_Do you know what it feels like?  
Do you know when the time's right  
To go your very own way?  
No matter what they say_

Lucas ran his hand over his head and finally decided to break the drowning silence.

"Was that…?" he couldn't finish the sentence but he really didn't have to because Julian finished it for him.

"Peyton Sawyer? Yes that was her but don't worry she'll come back once she has calmed down and made my girlfriend yell at me some more."

The movie producer said with a knowing smirk on his face and right on the spot his phone rang. " Speak of the devil. That's her." Julian excused himself and hurried out of the room, a nervous expression on his face.

_Do you know what it feels like?  
Do you know when the time's right  
To go your very own way?  
No matter what they say_

Lucas was left alone with his thoughts and he desperately needed to talk to someone and who was better for that than his best friend. He dialed Haley's number while thinking about how Julian knew Peyton and why Peyton would call Julian's girlfriend to blow off steam but he didn't get any further because Haley answered the phone, her voice laced with concern.

"Hey Luke. Is your meeting already over? Did something go wrong?"

"I am not entirely sure what just happened but Peyton was here and then stormed out again and now Julian left me here to deal with his angry girlfriend. And I try to figure this thing out. I mean why was Peyton here?" he started to ramble on about all his confusing thoughts and Haley stopped him.

"Luke! Stop it! Did Julian tell you anything?"

"What do you mean? He couldn't tell me because his girlfriend, who seems to be crazy by the way, called to yell at him again."

"I can imagine that she would do that!" Haley said knowingly.

"Hales what do you mean? How do you know his girlfriend?" Lucas was confused and couldn't figure out how his friend could know this other girl but suddenly it clicked.

"Oh no he is not the guy Brooke is dating?!"

_Do you know what it feels like?  
Do you know when the time's right  
To go your very own way?  
No matter what they say_


	3. viva la vida

_I had to escape  
The city was sticky and cruel  
Maybe I should have called you first  
But I was dying to get to you  
I was dreaming while I drove  
The long straight road ahead, uh, huh_

Jake strangely felt happy about leaving Savannah and he was looking forward to the life he was going to have in Tree Hill. His plan was to drive through the night so Jenny would sleep and don't bother him with a million questions about where they were and what was important about that place. His little girl was way too curious and smart. But this time he needed to think about everything. He hadn't kept in touch with anyone from Tree Hill especially after the Peyton disaster and now Jen somewhat idolized her? Could that be? The Peyton he remembered wasn't the singing type. She knew a heck of a lot about music and had exquisite taste but singing and performing? She had been a cheerleader… Who knew? And how could he find out? After a while he changed the radio station to get a newsflash and the latest on traffic.

_Could taste your sweet kisses  
Your arms open wide  
This fever for you is just burning me up inside_

After the traffic news the station went into a gossip segment and normally he would have changed the station but when they mentioned that Chris Keller had spilled some clues about the Angel of Death he couldn't bring himself to push the button. What was out there? He knew from Jenny that the recording artist known as the Angel of Death had created a mystery around her person and that no one knew her real name and now apparently it was out that she was from Tree Hill and well not Brooke Davis nor Haley James – now Scott. So who was left? The girl herself had told that she was part in Lucas' book. The majority of people calling in were betting on Peyton but nothing was confirmed as of yet. Jake never had been interested in gossip but this was not exactly only gossip to him; in a weird way it was him catching up on his old friends lives.

_God you sound like a stalker!_

With that he pushed the button and changed the station. He needed to concentrate on the road and not listen to some radio announcer speculate about people's lives.

_I drove all night to get to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night  
Crept in your room  
Woke you from your sleep  
To make love to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night_

When he arrived at his parents' house all he wanted to do was sleep. The following day was going to be stressful and hard in the sense that he had to furnish his new place and enroll Jenny in school and prepare for his new job as a music and sports teacher at Tree Hill High. He had no idea that the next day also would bring him a clue in this big puzzle.

_What in this world  
Keep us from tearing apart  
No matter where I go I hear  
The beating of your heart  
I think about you _

Back in LA Julian had to hold his phone away from his ear and he still listened to Brooke yelling at him. Yes he had been stupid but how should he have known that Peyton would bolt and Lucas would freeze. That's when it hit him.

"Brooke I got to go! You can yell at me some more later but right now I have business to do."

Getting Lucas Scott to give him the right to make a movie out of the book just got so much harder. Julian Baker was known to get anyone to sell him movie rights but Lucas had been very hard. The book was very personal for the author and a movie would not only put his life front and center but also Nathan and Haley, his mom and his old friends and former girlfriends Brooke and Peyton. He squared his shoulders and reentered the conference room.

_When the night is cold and dark  
No one can move me  
The way that you do  
Nothing erases the feeling between me and you_

Lucas had a lot of questions when the guy he now knew was Brooke's boyfriend came back. Julian rubbed his neck and said

"Sorry about that but my girlfriend has a lot of opinions and she can become loud when I do something to hurt her friends."

"You can talk about Brooke freely I just got the info from Haley. And why didn't you say that it was Peyton? I mean you must know about the history and all?"

"If you don't mind I would like to not discuss your private difficulties right now. This meeting was supposed to be about movie rights and the possibility of the Angel of Death doing the soundtrack in collaboration with Haley James. Since Peyton arrived I am guessing she is at least interested in the contract but I am going to have to talk to her about that one on one later. You had more questions, right?" and with an inviting gesture Julian waited for Lucas to ask all he wanted but silently prayed for no personal stuff.

_I drove all night to get to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night  
Crept in your room  
Woke you from your sleep  
To make love to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night_

After a while walking around aimlessly through down town LA Peyton found herself in front of the doors of the label where she had done her summer internship years ago. Without thinking that much she walked in and asked if she could use the recording studio for an hour. She paid cash and just sang. In her youth she would have felt the need to sketch and now she just needed a room to sing. Maybe it would be her next hit? But the one thing she knew for sure right now was that she needed a vacation in the house she thought of as her safe haven, her childhood home in Tree Hill.

_Could taste your sweet kisses  
Your arms open wide  
This fever for you is just burning me up inside_

_I drove all night to get to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night  
Crept in your room  
Woke you from your sleep  
To make love to you I drove all night... to hold you tight_


End file.
